calm my beating heart
by Null54321
Summary: When Crane and Abbie are forced to share a room due to a case gone awry feelings are revealed and words are stuttered.
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Currently ignoring Katrina's existence. I'm not caught up on the series just started watching recently but I am aware of the catastrophe. So, this is for all of you suffering along with me.**

 **Title: calm my beating heart**

 **By: organisedhavoc**

 **Word Count: Approx. 2500**

 **Summary:** When Crane and Abbie are forced to share a room due to a case gone awry feelings are revealed and words are stuttered.

If you asked Ichabod Crane whether or not he expected to be sharing his bed with someone tonight, a woman no less, he would have stared at you astonished and then he would have informed you that you belong in a mental institution.

That was until it actually happened.

* * *

They were working on a case and it was taking longer than expected. It was too far out of town for them to drive back home so they decided to retire to a hotel room for a night.

The _Isle de Muerta_ sounded suspicious enough based off of Abbie's limited knowledge of the _Pirates of the Carribean_ movies and Ichabod's basic understanding of Spanish. The _Island of Death_ didn't exactly sound like a place you'd want to spend the night.

Despite the morbid nature of the hotel's name, the lobby was actually quite colorful, gaudy even. Ichabod and Abbie approached the desk and waited for someone to appear, when no one came they rung the bell until a stout woman strode out of the room behind the desk and asked brusquely "What do you want?"

Abbie resisted the urge to say "Well a room would be nice," and Ichabod, noting the look on her face, cut in, knowing she was too tired to deal with anyone after the stressful day they had.

They had gone to the location Irving had given them and instead of finding one demon as they had expected they found five.

As soon as they realized it was a trap and saw the other four demons turn the corner they tucked tail and ran, knowing that no matter how much they both wanted to, as Abbie said "unload a can of woop ass" they didn't have the supplies to unleash said can of woop ass.

So, before she could respond Ichabod interjected "Two rooms please" and smiled as brightly as he could manage. The lady nodded and walked away muttering something that was probably unsavory about the two of them.

He looked down to Abbie ready to placate her but instead of seeing any fight in her eyes all he saw was tiredness, he patted her on the shoulder and together they waited for the lady to come back. She had taken so long that they had both fallen into a bit of a stupor when he heard a voice say "We only have one room."

He looked up, resolving there was no point in questioning the woman and nodded, paid. The woman handed him the key and they walked over to the elevators both of their eyes drooping.

Ichabod pushed the button and waited looking over to Abbie. She looked rather adorable when she was sleepy, with her eyes all droopy and- "What are you staring at?" Abbie immediately shook her head, "Never mind, I'm too tired to care. The elevator's here."

He started and strode into the elevator with the luggage they had kept in the car for emergencies ever since that time a demon actually exploded all over the both of them, leaving them in what they both decided to refer to as "hell gunk."

Ichabod reached toward the other buttons on the elevator door after noticing they lit up when you hit them after Abbie had punched in the one for their floor.

"Don't you dare," he heard it from behind him just as his finger was about to hit the button. His finger froze and his hand fell to his side. They were silent for the rest of the ride up.

When the witnesses reached their floor, Ichabod more alert picked up the bags and strode confidently in the opposite direction of their room. After Abbie turned him around and they reached the door she sighed in relief.

"Finally, I've been waiting to get in a bed since I woke up." Ichabod nodded in agreement and waved Abbie in. He followed her and dumped everything on the floor. Slowly becoming overcome with the same tiredness Abbie was feeling.

It wasn't until Abbie got up to change into her pajamas that she realized something was off. There was only one bed. Usually when they had to stay overnight anywhere they got either separate rooms, or if not possible, as it was this time, at least different two beds.

They had both figured the wretched woman would have figured out if they wanted two rooms, she probably should have told them about the room having one bed.

After both stared warily at the bed for a few minutes Abbie said as calmly as she could manage "We can share right. We're both adults."

Ichabod gasped, "Are you insinuating we should share," he paused "A bed!? We're not even betrothed. It's a sin."

Abbie sighed, "I thought you would react that way, okay, I guess I'll just sleep in the bathtub then."

Ichabod gasped again "Are you insinuating that I would let you suffer for my own comfort. Why I am offended lieutenant. I thought you knew me better than that."

She sighed again, "Trust me, I do. Well. I guess we're caught at a stalemate. I won't let you sleep in the bathtub and you won't let me sleep in the bathtub." Ichabod nodded in agreement. Abbie sighed for what felt like the 40th time that night, "Just let me take a shower. We'll figure this out when I'm done."

Ichabod waited for Abbie to finish showering his thoughts accidentally straying to the reality that she was erm… unclothed just a room away from him. He shook his head free of the inappropriate thought feeling slightly more alert.

Ichabod hears "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier," through the bathroom door. He hadn't noticed that the water had stopped. Abbie exits the bathroom ready for her bed in some short shorts and a tank top looking much more awake than earlier. He can't help but notice that she's not wearing a brassiere.

Dear God help him.

Distracted he hears her tell him to call the front desk for a cot. Nodding subconsciously he walks over to the phone.

"Um. Hello madam."

"Yes. What do you want?" The same lady from downstairs answers in a bored tone.

Ichabod answers frowning "I was hoping you could send a cot up."

"Nope."

"Well I can come down and get one if the delivery is the problem. I'll be down in just a-"

The lady cuts him off and grumbles "That's not the issue _sir_. We're all out."

"Okay." His voice dripping in sarcasm he says "Thank you for your _impeccable_ help and service," hanging up immediately after.

Abbie sighs "I'm assuming they're all out."

He nods.

"Oh well. Since I refuse to let you sleep in the bathtub and you refuse to let _me_ sleep in the bathtub I guess we'll have to share."

Ichabod visibly shivers ready to rant again but Abbie cuts him off before he gets the chance.

She scoffs, "Please. We're adults, it's not a big deal. Now go change so we can go to bed and have enough energy to kill those demons tomorrow."

Ichabod, his head sunken into his chest in slight defeat pulls his night clothes out of his satchel and slumps his way toward the bathroom.

Abbie walking over to the bed and then lying down says, thinking "You know, I'm actually kind of offended you don't want to sleep with me. I thought I was at least mildly attractive." All the while concealing a smile behind the blanket on the bed.

Ichabod pauses and turns around spluttering "I- I don't- What are you- Abbie, I can't believe- What are you insinuating-"

Abbie takes pity on him snickering "It was just a joke Crane. Relax."

Ichabod stands shocked for about thirty more seconds before walking into the bathroom grumbling about how different the jokes were "these days" and how jokes of such nature were so much more "clever" than hers.

Abbie smiled to herself and grabbed the remote flipping to an old _Saturday Night Live._ They were playing one of _The Lonely Island_ 's digital shorts, the one with T-Pain where they really wanted you to know that they were on a boat.

She paused the TV waiting for Ichabod to come out so she could disappoint him with what she thought was the best of recent comedy.

Ichabod came out and that's when Abbie remembered he liked to sleep shirtless. Her breath hitched for a second and then she remembered that this was Ichabod.

Her friend.

Her best friend if she would let herself admit it. She couldn't "like like" him.

She paused and cursed herself out in her head. She was acting like a seventh grader. She composed herself and patted the spot next to her signaling Ichabod to sit next to her.

Ichabod slinked over visibly tired and stiffly sat beside her.

They sat silent for about a minute, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Sick of the awkwardness Abbie let out a sound similar to a yelp and said "Ok. SO since you thought my joke was terrible. I decided to show you what I think is the pinnacle of comedy "these days," the last words said in a voice she tried to make sound like him.

Ichabod scoffed and nodded gesturing at the TV telling her to play it.

He was getting better with the intricacies of the modern world day by day. Well, except for that incidence when she connected her phone to her Bluetooth speaker and started playing music. He almost destroyed it thinking it was one of their enemies trying to distract them or something.

He claims it as one of his darkest moments, which is kind of funny considering their line of work and what you think he would have had to face at this point.

Abbie pressed play and watched Ichabod's face as he listened to T-Pain's heavily edited voice repeating that he was on a boat.

The video finished and she noted that Ichabod had noticeably repressed a laugh several times while the video was playing.

She told Ichabod and he scoffed "I- I was simply repressing a cough. I have no idea as to what you were referring." Abbie nodded adding disbelievingly "Mhm."

Ichabod almost responded but gave it up knowing Abbie would win their spat no matter what he said. They watched the video play for a while longer until the duo couldn't stop yawning. After fighting through a particularly difficult yawn Abbie flipped off the television and whispered goodnight to Ichabod. The two fell asleep to the sound of each other's slowing breaths

* * *

Abbie woke up first only to realize somehow in the middle of the night she had wound up entangled with Ichabod.

Feeling warm, comfortable, and better rested than she had felt in years she snuggled closer to Ichabod who in turn wrapped his strong arm tighter where it had wound up near her waist. She fell asleep not long after that.

Ichabod woke up a little later, shocked by their entwined state he almost started but stopped himself so as to avoid waking Abbie. Despite the, uh compromising position Ichabod readjusted and tightened his hold on Abbie pulling her closer to him.

The next time the both of them woke up there were lots of stutters and spluttering before Abbie, refusing to let the conversation end with them both sweeping their emotions under the rug held her hand up signaling Ichabod to let her talk.

"It's fine Ichabod it happens all the time. We both probably just got cold in our sleep." Abbie mentally slapped herself realizing she was aiding and abetting in what she was supposed to avoid. They needed to talk about their, she shivered imperceptibly, feelings.

She took a breath and started again, "Ok forget what I just said, well remember it but just-" she groaned trying to find the words, "Never mind. What I'm trying to say is I woke up when we were," she gestured to the bed "like that."

Ichabod nodded getting more and more frantic on the inside whilst trying to keep a calm and composed face.

She continued "We were, um, _entwined_ , and I decided I was so comfortable that I didn't feel like moving." She stopped unsure where she was going with her statement.

Ichabod started talking before she could think of how to segue into what she really wanted to say "Me as well." He spluttered out "I- I woke up as well. But, I was rather comfortable." Grimacing he figured he might as well admit it, "And, if I must be honest," he gulped "I liked, um holding you. In fact," he scratched his head "I may have even pulled you closer."

Abbie restrained a smile. "So… What does this mean?"

Ichabod shrugged, more casual and confident than before with his eyes piercing hers "What do you want it to mean?"

She croaked, feeling like his eyes were searching her soul. Stuttering she said "I don't know. What _do_ you want it to mean."

She slapped herself internally, cursing herself for acting like the seventh grader. _Again._

Ichabod standing straighter said "I think the next step would be for me to court you."

Abbie yelped.

"I'm sorry _what."_

Ichabod said "You know. Court. I think you guys say something like 'going on dates.'"

Abbie made another strange noise that she wasn't particularly proud of, pulled herself together and then she said something stupid. "We haven't even established that we like each other."

"I thought I made that pretty obvious when I said that I should court you. All that's left is for you is to say yes or no."

Abbie had never felt so flustered or nervous in all her life. Making commitments was scary. Even with Luke, she knew that the relationship would go nowhere (exactly why she went through with it) but she was still nervous before even considering to go on a date with him.

All letting people in did was give them the ability to hurt you, even break you. She was already close enough to Crane where he could break her into a million little pieces, but getting involved with him romantically, God, she's sure it could be even worse.

She knew if she went through with whatever was between her and Crane that it would either end up in flames, or it would be something beautiful.

So taking a leap of faith and a deep breath she looked to Ichabod and said "Yes."

Ichabod smiled so bright it could rival the sun. He walked to her and wrapped her in the tightest hug he could manage. Leaning back, he pushed her hair back and kissed her with everything he had—thinking of their history and how much he cared for her. He pulled away out of breath and caressed her arm looking at her in a way she had never been looked at before.

Abbie smiled and pulled Crane to her again hoping to the Lord above that whatever they had would last.

* * *

Ten years later and, they did.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is kinda crappy. I hope you like it.**


End file.
